Barbara Wright - lista de apariciones
Esta es una lista de apariciones de Barbara Wright. Televisión Doctor Who Temporada 1 (clásica) * An Unearthly Child * The Daleks * The Edge of Destruction * Marco Polo * The Keys of Marinus * The Aztecs * The Sensorites * The Reign of Terror Temporada 2 (clásica) * Planet of Giants * The Dalek Invasion of Earth * The Rescue * The Romans * The Web Planet * The Crusade * The Space Museum * The Chase Audios The Early Adventures * Domain of the Voord * The Doctor's Tale The Companion Chronicles * Here There Be Monsters * The Transit of Venus * The Rocket Men * The Wanderer * The Revenants * The Flames of Cadiz * The Library of Alexandria * The Sleeping City * Starborn The Lost Stories * Farewell, Great Macedon * The Fragile Yellow Arc of Fragrance * The Masters of Luxor * The Dark Planet Short Trips * Rise and Fall * 1963 * A Star is Born Prosa Novelas Novelizaciones de Target * Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks * Doctor Who and the Zarbi * Doctor Who and the Crusaders * Doctor Who and the Dalek Invasion of Earth * Doctor Who and the Keys of Marinus * Doctor Who and an Unearthly Child * The Aztecs * Marco Polo * The Space Museum * The Sensorites * The Reign of Terror * The Romans * The Rescue * The Edge of Destruction * The Chase * Planet of Giants Virgin Missing Adventures * Venusian Lullaby * The Plotters * The Sorcerer's Apprentice BBC Past Doctor Adventures * The Witch Hunters * City at World's End * The Time Travellers * Byzantium! * The Eleventh Tiger * The Face of the Enemy * Matrix Relatos cortos Doctor Who Magazine * Brief Encounter * Who Discovered America? * Rennigan's Record Virgin Decalogs * The Book of Shadows (en Decalog) * The Nine-Day Queen (en Decalog 2: Lost Property) Short Trips * The Last Days (en Short Trips) * Romans Cutaway (en More Short Trips) * Nothing at the End of the Lane (en Short Trips and Side Steps) * The True and Indisputable Facts in the Matter of the Ram's Skull (in Short Trips: Zodiac) * The Splintered Gate (en Short Trips: Companions) * Distance (en Short Trips: Companions) * A Long Night (en Short Trips: Companions) * Mire and Clay (en Short Trips: A Universe of Terrors) * The Thief of Sherwood (en Short Trips: Past Tense) * White Man's Burden (en Short Trips: Past Tense) * Every Day (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * The Duke's Folly (en Short Trips: Seven Deadly Sins) * Set in Stone (en Short Trips: The History of Christmas) * The Ruins of Time (en Short Trips: Time Signature) * Tell Me You Love Me (en Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) * The Mother Road (en Short Trips: Farewells) Cómics Doctor Who Yearbook * A Religious Experience Doctor Who Magazine * Hunters of the Burning Stone IDW Publishing * The Forgotten * Prisoners of Time Otros Guiones de episodios que no se produjeron * The Masters of Luxor * Farewell Great Macedon * The Fragile Yellow Arc of Fragrance Categoría:Listas de apariciones de acompañantes en:Barbara Wright - list of appearances